


Apology Accepted

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sherlock wearing lacy underthings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock pulls a stunt in the lab and Greg and Molly have the perfect way for him to earn Molly's forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> After reading "The New Arrangement" by the brilliant picturestoproveit, this OT3 sort of consumed me. So this is probably the first of a few Sherlollystrade fics you'll see from me. The brilliant lokiilockk was my emotional support while writing this and reassured me that it did not sound like an Ikea manual. :)
> 
> Hope that you enjoy!

Greg smirked as he heard Sherlock coming up the stairs, his footsteps somehow lighter than they usually were. It seemed like he already knew he was in trouble. Greg chuckled and went back to his novel, casually stretched out across the sofa. Sherlock pushed open the door and glanced at Lestrade before taking off his coat and scarf. “Hello, Sherlock,” Greg muttered, flipping the page of his book. 

“Hello, Greg,” he replied back, his head bowing slightly as he looked down at the floor. Greg couldn’t help but chuckle as he closed his book and took off his reading glasses, setting them down next to the book. He stood and walked over to Sherlock, tilting the other man’s chin up and gently kissing him. Sherlock immediately relaxed into him, opening his mouth to receive Greg’s tongue, moaning softly. 

Greg broke the kiss and drew back slightly, just enough so he could look Sherlock in the eye. “Molly’s already called ahead and told me all about the little incident at Bart’s. Really, Sherlock? Smuggling out body parts and then scaring the new nurse half to death when you drop them?”

Sherlock shrugged and tried to look nonchalant. “Molly wouldn’t give them to me, but I needed them for an experiment.”

Greg fixed him with a look. Sherlock looked down at the floor again, unable to take the disappointment in Greg’s eyes. “You know that Molly bends over backwards for you. If she could have given them to you, she would have. She said that I shouldn’t wait for her to start your punishment.” Sherlock sucked in a surprised breath at that. Sometimes half of the punishment was knowing that it was coming and having to wait for it. His stance relaxed slightly when he realized that Greg and Molly must not be too terribly upset with him if they weren’t going to make him wait. “Go into the bedroom, Sherlock, and undress. I’ll be in shortly.”

Sherlock nodded and trudged off into the bedroom. Greg smiled as he grabbed his mobile from the table and shot off a text to Molly. _Our naughty boy just got home. We’ll have a nice dinner waiting for you when you get home, as well as a pretty toy to play with. Love you. x_

A reply came almost immediately, telling Greg that she must have been at her desk, finishing up paperwork. _Sounds perfect. Can’t wait to see the both of you. xx_ She always added two x’s – she always told them it was one kiss for each of them. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Molly grinned as she made her way up to 221b. She could smell something delicious wafting its way down the stairs and her stomach grumbled slightly at the enticing scent. It’d been a long day, made even longer when Sherlock was caught trying to smuggle out body parts that she had told him, repeatedly, that he couldn’t have. She knew that he didn’t necessarily mean to cause trouble for her; he just didn’t always have the foresight to realize that his actions had consequences, especially when he was uncharacteristically clumsy and spilled the body parts in front of the new nurse, who was completely unused to his antics and threw quite the fuss. 

There weren’t any repercussions (Mycroft had insured that Sherlock had somehow secured official, permanent access to the laboratory and morgue), but she’d had to smooth over quite a few ruffled feathers, both with the nurse and with the administration. It wasn’t too bad, but as she had told Greg on the phone, it was definitely something that Sherlock would have to atone for. 

She grinned as she opened the door to the flat and was overcome with the delicious smells of a freshly baked lasagna and garlic bread. Greg was setting the table in the living room (much more suitable for dinner for three than the small table in the kitchen) and he smiled as she walked through the door. She grinned back at him as she dropped her bag at the door and shrugged off her coat. Greg walked over to her and kissed her warmly, his hands resting at the small of her back. Molly’s hands came up to caress his neck. “Where’s our boy?” she questioned against his lips, shutting the door fully behind her, smiling as Greg reached behind her to lock it. 

“In the kitchen. He’s been very good. I think he actually feels quite bad at making things difficult for you,” Greg told her and Molly couldn’t help but grin. Sherlock could act like he didn’t care all he wanted, but those close to him could see through the act in a second. And the way that their relationship functioned made it even easier to see through Sherlock’s facades. 

Just then, Sherlock walked out of the kitchen, balancing the baking dish with the lasagna in his hands, before setting it onto the table. He took off the oven mitts that protected his hands and turned to Molly, quickly assessing her mood and then turning his gaze back to the table. Molly shook her head and smiled, her eyes lighting up as she took in the picture he made. Greg stood back and smiled at her. “C’mere, love,” she beckoned Sherlock over to her. 

He sauntered over, his movements quiet since all he was wearing was the frilly little apron that she usually used for baking, as well as a pair of lacy knickers that she’d caught a glimpse of when he put the lasagna down on the table. His gait was awkward and judging from the very obvious erection tenting up from the skirt of the apron, she imagined that Greg had plugged up their boy, and probably kept him from coming with a cock ring. She smiled at Sherlock and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, tugging him down for a kiss. 

As he had with Greg, he let her control the kiss, the slick glide of her tongue in his mouth made him moan helplessly as he gripped her hips. She broke the kiss and bit his lower lip lightly, pulling on it briefly before releasing him. He panted as he looked at her with lust-glazed eyes. Molly simply smiled at him. “I’m sorry for causing trouble, Molly,” he murmured, keeping his eyes focused on hers as he apologized and then dropping down once he finished. 

Molly cupped his cheek and briefly brushed her lips against his again. “Oh, my sweet boy. I think that after tonight, you’ll very much be forgiven.” He looked up and smiled brightly at her, which Molly returned. “Is dinner ready?” Sherlock nodded and Molly glanced over to Greg, holding out a hand to him. “Shall we go eat then?”

The atmosphere during dinner was rather relaxed. Sherlock was always free to talk, unless they had explicitly given him orders not to, so he told them all about his and John’s latest case. Greg complained about the conference that he was being forced to go on, which he was rather cross about - especially since Sally wasn’t coming with him. He told them that she was often the only thing that kept the weekend-long conferences from becoming a complete bore. Molly refrained from any stories about any of the corpses she’d dealt with earlier – despite the fact that Greg could deal with the grisliest crime scenes without flinching, his stomach turned at the mention of a body while at the dinner table. Instead, she told them about the latest hospital gossip, laughing when Sherlock informed her that he had figured out all of what she was telling them weeks ago. 

Once they finished their meals, Sherlock started to clean up as Molly and Greg sat back and watched him move around the flat in his apron and knickers. Greg leaned into Molly’s personal space and pressed something small and smooth into her hands. She looked down and her eyes lit up. “Sherlock doesn’t know which plug I put in him. Think we should give him a shock?” Greg asked her, a wicked gleam in his eyes which was mirrored in Molly’s. 

They waited until Sherlock walked back out into the living room to get the baking dish that held the leftovers of the lasagna. Molly’s thumb pushed the switch up and she and Greg grinned in delight as Sherlock stumbled. His arm shot out and grasped the back of the chair to help keep him upright. Molly’s thumb slid the switch up higher and Sherlock couldn’t help the loud moan that ripped through him. Greg chuckled, leaning forward and gently kissing Molly’s neck. 

She took pity on Sherlock and slid the switch back down to the ‘off’ position. Sherlock was panting as he straightened up and he glared at them. “You two are cruel.”

Molly clucked her tongue. “This is supposed to be punishment, Sherlock. In case you’d forgotten.” Sherlock huffed and picked up the lasagna dish, heading back into the kitchen. 

Molly and Greg took turns randomly turning on the plug, smiling and giggling as they heard Sherlock’s frustrated grumbling and soft moans from the kitchen. They moved from the table to the couch and were lazily kissing when Sherlock finally stumbled out from the kitchen, his body flushed and sweating. He panted as he staggered towards them and Molly broke the kiss to grab the remote that they’d left on the table – that had apparently been turned on for at least the last ten minutes. “Oops,” she said innocently, as she turned off the plug and Sherlock all but collapsed in the chair beside them. 

He’d apparently taken off the apron in the kitchen once he was done with the dishes, because now he wore nothing but the lacy pair of knickers that they had bought a few months ago. His cock was thick and fully erect, barely contained within the lace. Molly could just make out the outline of the cock ring at the base of his erection. “Look at our poor Sherlock, Greg.” She reached out and traced a finger up Sherlock’s encased erection. “Think we should take pity on him?”

Sherlock whimpered and shifted his hips slightly. Greg smiled. “I’m not sure if we should let him off the hook yet. But we should move this into the bedroom. Bit more accessible for everyone.” Molly’s hand left Sherlock’s cock (much to his disappointment), as she shifted back fully onto the couch and leaned into Greg, kissing him briefly. 

“You always have the good ideas,” she murmured against his lips. With that, she hopped up off the couch and held out a hand to each of her men. Once they were inside the bedroom, Molly and Greg quickly undressed and Molly flopped onto the bed, positioning herself in the middle. She spread her legs wide and then crooked a finger towards Sherlock. “Why don’t you show me how sorry you are for causing me trouble? The dinner was nice, but I think that I need a little bit more convincing before I let you back into Bart’s.”

Sherlock scrambled up onto the bed and placed himself between her thighs. Molly grabbed a few of the pillows to prop her up so that she could watch him as he gently kissed her inner thighs and then buried his face in her cunt. She moaned as her head fell backwards, her hand coming down to tangle in Sherlock’s hair. She guided his movements, tugging him towards right where she wanted him. His agile tongue knew all the right places, licking a long line from her entrance to the top of her clit, before sucking gently on that bundle of nerves. 

Greg, meanwhile, had climbed onto the bed behind Sherlock and was slowly rubbing his arse, snapping the elastic of his knickers every so often. He found the bottom of the plug rather easily and took a hold of it through Sherlock’s knickers, pulling it out just a little bit before shoving it back inside. Sherlock moaned into Molly’s heat, taking a break to rest his head on Molly’s thigh in order to pant and beg Greg for more. 

“Greg, please…” he pleaded, looking back at the man behind him. His eyes clenched shut as Greg drew the plug out again, only to give it a twist and then plunging it into his body once more. 

“I’m not the one in charge here, Sherlock. Molly is. You’ll have to ask her for whatever you want,” Greg said gesturing to Molly with a nod of his head as he teased Sherlock with the plug again. 

“I’m sorry, Molly. I’m sorry for causing trouble, just please…please,” Sherlock whispered, looking up at her pleadingly. 

Molly grinned at him and grabbed his shoulders, urging him up in order to kiss him. She moaned as she sucked his tongue into her mouth, tasting her own juices on his lips. Sherlock gave little grunts and groans against her lips as Greg continued to tease him with the plug. Finally, Molly moved away slightly and smiled at him. “I think he’s repented enough, don’t you, Greg?”

Greg’s face appeared over Sherlock’s shoulder and he grinned down at her. “I guess so.” From the way that Sherlock groaned again, Molly could tell that Greg had given one last thrust to the plug. “It’s gonna come out now, Sherlock,” he murmured. Molly sat up and drew down Sherlock’s knickers to his thighs and then Sherlock awkwardly managed to get them off the rest of the way. He kicked them onto the floor and then got on his hands and knees, presenting his arse to Lestrade. 

Slowly, Greg pulled the plug from Sherlock’s body. Molly kissed and sucked at Sherlock’s neck at he did so, enjoying Sherlock’s moans. Finally, the plug popped free and Sherlock sagged against Molly as Greg placed an open-mouthed kiss against the small of his back. He popped out of the room and into the bathroom in order to quickly wash the toy, leaving Sherlock and Molly alone in the bedroom. 

Molly pushed on Sherlock’s shoulders and got him to sit up, resting on his haunches. She smiled at him as he looked at her rather dazedly, as she took his cock in hand and stroked him lightly. Each time she got to the base of his cock, she ran a finger around the ring that he still wore. She lunged forward, licking and biting at his neck again, loving how sensitive he was there. 

Soon enough, Greg re-entered the room and quickly took his place behind Sherlock again, basically hauling the other man into his lap. Sherlock groaned as Greg’s cock rubbed between his cheeks, bumping against his testicles and teasing his entrance. Molly finally detached from his throat and looked to Greg. “Why don’t we switch places? It’ll be easier if you have something to rest your back on,” she suggested. Greg quickly nodded and they rearranged themselves. 

Greg now sat with his back against the wall, with Sherlock straddling his lap, on his knees, and facing Molly. She grinned and laid down, shifting herself so that she could easily take Sherlock into her mouth. She licked around the head a bit, keeping her eyes on Sherlock as he relaxed against Lestrade. Molly could see that Lestrade was teasing Sherlock with a finger, not quite penetrating him yet. She knew it was mostly just to torment their poor consulting detective, since the plug would have left him open and very ready for Lestrade’s cock. 

Finally, Lestrade’s finger entered Sherlock’s body and Sherlock’s head fell back against Greg’s shoulder. “Please, no more. I can’t take it. I need it. I need you…both of you. Please,” he murmured, his hand reaching out to Molly to tangle in her hair and his other hand grasping Greg’s thigh. 

Molly’s hands moved forward and quickly removed Sherlock’s cock ring, placing it on one of the nightstands. She then looked at Greg, who nodded and removed his finger, only to replace it with his cock. He slowly thrust into Sherlock just as Molly leaned forward and sucked on the tip of his cock. Sherlock sobbed as Lestrade became fully seated inside him and started shallowly thrusting. 

It didn’t take much to get Sherlock to come, between Molly’s mouth and Greg’s cock. He cried out to both of his partners as Molly swallowed his come, smiling up at him. She then got up on her knees and kissed Sherlock gently and then leaned over his shoulder to kiss Greg as well. Greg started thrusting harder into Sherlock, not concerned with lasting too long, since he knew that Sherlock would be overstimulated and soon the pleasurable aftershocks would start to morph into pain. 

Sherlock had just started to whimper when Greg finally came inside of him, biting down at Sherlock’s shoulder with a groan. He panted and rested his forehead against Sherlock’s back for a few seconds, before grabbing onto the other man’s hips and gently raising him up and off his cock. 

Molly had laid out at the foot of their bed and once Sherlock was off of Greg’s lap, he tumbled forward on top of her. He grinned wickedly at her and without much warning, thrust two of his fingers deep inside her. Molly grinned back and moaned as Sherlock curled his fingers inside her perfectly. Greg laid down beside her and she turned towards him, kissing him sloppily as Sherlock continued to finger her. She felt Sherlock’s mouth on her breasts, licking and sucking ravenously, and she groaned into Greg’s mouth. 

Greg’s hand drifted down her side and started rubbing her clit. That was all it took – Molly’s back arched and she gasped and whimpered as both men worked her through her orgasm. She collapsed, her body limp and sluggish after a bit. Greg reached out and grabbed Sherlock’s neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Molly smiled lazily as she reached out to both of them, stroking a hand over Greg’s back and another hand on Sherlock’s thigh. Sherlock then broke away from Greg and bent down to kiss her thoroughly as well. 

About an hour hour later, they were all cuddled underneath the sheets in their pajamas, freshly showered and curled against one another. Sherlock was, as usual, in the middle, snuggled under Greg’s arm with Molly’s arm slung over his middle. Molly’s nose nudged against his neck and he glanced down at her to find her smiling warmly. “Love you, you silly man.”

He chuckled and bent his neck to brush a kiss against her forehead. “Love you too.” He then looked up at Lestrade, who was simply grinning at them. “Suppose I love you as well.”

Greg just shook his head and reached down to lace his fingers with Molly’s across Sherlock’s stomach. “Love both of you. For now, at least, if you let me get some sleep.”

Sherlock huffed. “Boring.” Greg and Molly looked at each other over Sherlock’s head and shared a grin, before both of them squeezed Sherlock gently. “Fine,” he sighed dramatically, before cracking a small smile and then, very deliberately, closing his eyes and relaxing into their embraces.


End file.
